


Worth The Wait

by prayfordean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayfordean/pseuds/prayfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's search for Draco comes to an end and he comes to realize that all he needs in life is right here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

You could have told him that he’d have to face Voldemort one day and be the one to end his cruel reign.

You could have told him that he’d end up running all over London, case after case, as an Auror with some of his closest friends.

You could have told him that life in a little apartment would suit him just fine, as long as he finally had a home that was more or less permanent. 

What you couldn’t have told Harry was that he’d have his breath taken away by the sight of Draco Malfoy with his head between his thighs, eating him out like the fate of the world depended on it. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and his fingers splayed over those silky, tousled, blonde locks. Merlin, his fingers twisting needingly and it was only just beginning.

“Draco…Draco….oh Merlin….”. For lack of a better word, he was a melted puddle of pleasure. His cheeks flushed a glorious pink and sweat dripped all over and he couldn’t contain himself. I mean this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about here! Harry himself could barely believe what was happening. Really, though, if he really thought back, was it all a shock?

Those tireless days he searched every nook and cranny for this man; the nights he drank his weight in firewhiskey to drown out the fear that Draco really had vanished and that this whole one-man-search-party for an infamous Malfoy would all be for nothing. 

Except when it wasn’t.

One month prior, all by chance, he decided to step into a quaint little potions shop in the middle of a rain shower. As a customer turned to leave from the counter with their purchase, Harry’s eyes locked on the very man that he’d anxiously sought out for the better part of the year. He could have sworn he apparated over to him, his feet moved so quickly. Could you blame Harry?

Of course, through the years after the war, their appearances changed. Harry filled out more, his hair more or less a contained chaos of curls, and he’d finally hit a little growth spurt. Oh, that in itself was a blessing. And it was more obvious than ever before as he stood a counters length away from Draco. That prick was the shorter one at last. Just a few inches made all the difference.

Draco himself was the most drastic in changes. His once neatly smoothed back hair was now a messy bun (Was it the length of Lucius’s? Oh why on Earth did he even picture that….). Upon closer inspection, one of his ears donned and golden industrial piercing too. Fuck...that set him on fire, alone. As Draco’s attention flickered away from the cash register and over to Harry, Harry was thankful to know that his wickedly silver eyes remained unchanged. And then when his arms flew up to cover his mouth - rightfully so - out of pure shock, Harry’s eyes were drawn to his sleeves of tattoos on his arms. Those had to be to cover up the Dark Mark. There was no other answer. Snakes and thorny vines twisted about over his fair skin, enchanted into sentience by the looks of it. Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Well, that was until Draco’s choked voice cut through their silence. 

“Potter how did you….I...I didn’t….I...how in the….”. His words dribbled out behind shaky hands. His eyes told another story, though. They were scanning him head to toe, almost in question to the reality of all of this. Was Harry Potter, the Boy That Lived, here in his shop?

In all honesty, Harry was asking himself the very same question.

Draco’s hands fell to the edge of the counter, running his fingers nervously over the wood. 

In the four years it’d been since Draco vanished into obscurity, Harry hadn’t imagined the sight before him. Hell, he hadn’t even fathomed that only a short while ago he’d begin a search for him. Ron and Hermione were weary of his plans the moment he explained it. I mean, why would he want to go to such lengths for someone who purposefully went off the radar? Harry had no clue but deep down there was a nagging feeling he had to tug at.

Harry ached to reach across the counter and rest his hands atop Draco’s. He just couldn’t right now. That wasn’t their relationship. Did they have one at this point? What if Draco ordered him to leave? Could his heart even weather that? Yet the only thing the blonde managed to utter was. “The shop closes in an hour. Take the door on the right down the hallway and go up the stairs. I’ll meet you there when I finish up”. 

Good ol’ collected Draco.

Later that night they discussed each other journeys since the Great War. Harry’s was brief and concise. Draco’s on the other hand tore at his heart strings…

A tattered man sat beside him at the kitchen table. He spun webs of the tales of what he’d endured in these past few years, how he’d stumbled upon this shop and decided that it would be better to settle into the shadows where nobody would recognize a cruel man such as him. Harry of course was quick to rebuttal the self-loathing but Draco shook his head, his slender fingers gripping at his coffee cup a little tighter. 

“I’m making a new name for myself, Potter. It’s better for me to accept what I’d done, you prat. This is for the best...and for once I can say that I’m happy and I’m free and I’m a genuine me….”

That struck a chord with Harry and it all began to sink in. Nodding, Harry propped himself up on one arm and merely gazed at Draco for the rest of the night. He was still a Malfoy but he was one that broke free and stopped a cycle. He was incredibly magnificent in every sense of the word.

Turns out that Harry couldn’t settle with knowing Draco was here all alone. So he offered to help out at the shop (A nice disguise was needed, though. No use helping Draco stay hidden in the world if Harry-fucking-Potter was at your side). They worked in a tandem that was nearly unrecognizable, too. In their close quarters they brushed each others finger tips as they passed each other beakers and ingredients. Their eyes met more often than not. Of course, these small bits of contact sent a flurry of electricity throughout Harry, but it wasn’t right off the bat that he noticed what it did to Draco too. 

‘It’s in the little things, Harry. Just keep an eye out’ was what Hermione reminded him one night in a Floo. He could always rely on her for advice, even now. Bless her heart…

Now, it wasn’t exactly little, but one morning while they were eating breakfast, an idea sparked in Harry.

“I wonder…” he murmured, leaning in closer to Draco’s arm. In normal fashion, he pulled away out of embarrassment. Harry couldn’t quite remember the exact phrase but the blonde muttered something about him probably messing up the ink. Rubbish! Anyways, he finally allowed Harry to get a better look and what he didn’t expect was Harry to start a slurry of parseltongue at one of the snakes around the bend at his elbow.

The way Draco shuddered shyly as his tongue worked its literal magic would be something Harry would store away in the back of his mind til later. 

Long story short, the snakes there learned that Draco was more than fond of a certain wizard and were more than pleased to divulge their info to Harry. Draco on the other hand was left to his own devices, squirmed nervously and pouting as his temporary roommate was trading secrets with his tattoo’s. How insane could this get? Well, it was when Harry suggested that he start sharing a bed with him, ya know, since the love seat couch was too small for his taste. Draco agreed reluctantly and they both had a silent agreement as to why that was.

One thing led to another and in the mechanisms of Harry’s mind, he found it necessary to test out some of his theories while Draco slept. As he was nearly spooning him anyways in their small twin bed, he leaned in close to Draco’s ear and whispered what to him was a few simple sentences in parseltongue, to Draco, a metaphorical stroke to his cock. 

Shifting in his sleep, the former slytherin’s yearning for touch was evident. Harry tested the waters further, his fingers dancing along his thigh. It was for comfort, mostly but the way Draco pushed into the touch changed everything. 

So fast forward through hours of shy touches and lingering gazes later and here you have the pair. Harry sprawled out on the sheets, gripping anxiously at Draco’s hair. Draco’s eyes followed him as he came up for air. Legs spread, and showing off his goods to the smaller man, Harry’s brain was fuzzier than a shoddy TV signal.   
“Guide me, Harry...you trust me, don’t you? We both know we want this…”

Nodding huskily, he shuddered a breath into his shoulder. Malfoy’s tongue piercing was enough to drive him to his edge just by looking at it, but as it’s icy metal smoothed over his sweet spot, he was done for. He bucked up his hips for Draco to dive in further and so he did, thankfully…

Harry whispered a command. “Fuck me into next tuesday....eat me whole, Draco...please dear god just do it….”. A hot breath and a satisfied huff was all he knew before the other man gripped at his thighs and dug into his ‘meal’. Perhaps years of stomping down these feelings were a waste after all. Perhaps what he felt towards Draco back then wasn’t scorn, but longing…

“Words I never dreamed of you saying...can’t say I’m displeased, though, either…”

With that he shoved Draco’s head even farther, garnering a nice little bite to the puffy flesh around his hole in a protest. He smiled wider than ever before. 

He came rather swiftly, shakily. His thighs and stomach were covered in his sticky love, but Draco ignored it and crawled up to steal a gentle kiss from him in his pleasured stupor. Harry lazily draped his arms around him and smiled into it. 

“Worth the wait?”

“Worth the wait…”

No more waiting, though. No more lost time. 

If he lost Draco now he’d never forgive himself and trust me, Harry refused to forgive a lot of things in life. But as he lay here, the man he’d nearly lost with the wind in his arms, he thinks that change is good and settling is better and he never, ever wants to let this go again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sloppy and I apologize and I might write more for it soon to tie up some ends,,, oops. I was incredibly inspired lately and expanded on some ideas some friends and I had brought up and well this is the product...


End file.
